


i don't ever wanna leave, i'll watch you sleep

by cowardnthief



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Luz Noceda is Oblivious, One Shot, Pining, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardnthief/pseuds/cowardnthief
Summary: Amity was sure she fell asleep on the far side of Luz’s bed, as far away from her as possible, so this very thing wouldn’t happen, but whatever deity was in charge of her luck decided to both do her the biggest favour ever and completely mess everything up, all in one fell swoop.orAmity and Luz have a sleepover. Amity wakes up with Luz’s arms around her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	i don't ever wanna leave, i'll watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the urge to write a fluffy gay fic based on a girl in red lyric. Also, I'm touch starved and I apparently deal with that by projecting onto fictional disaster lesbians.

Amity woke up because Luz’s hair was tickling her cheek. She didn’t question it at first. For a few minutes, it was just warm, and comfortable, and smelled like too-sweet strawberry shampoo. She sluggishly moved to stretch her arms, but one was trapped, and it was then she remembered where she was. Her eyes snapped open, and even though her vision was bleary, the view that met her eyes was too much for her to process all at once. Amity’s heart thumped in her throat.

 _Oh._ Wow.

She was sure she fell asleep on the far side of Luz’s bed, as far away from her as possible, so this very thing wouldn’t happen, but whatever deity was in charge of Amity’s luck decided to both do her the biggest favour ever and completely mess everything up, all in one fell swoop. (It was kind of Amity’s fault for saying yes to a ~~totally platonic~~ sleepover with Luz in the first place—although saying no to Luz was impossible. So she couldn’t really blame herself.)

But it was hard to be mad at the luck deity with Luz’s head tucked in the crook of Amity’s neck. Every few seconds, a short puff of air would brush across her skin and make her want to die right there, or worse, press a soft kiss to Luz’s cheek. That was an urge it turned out Amity would have to try really, _really_ hard to fight. 

Amity’s stomach was in knots, and the rest of her insides were generally in turmoil, which made Luz look even more peaceful by comparison. And she _was_ peaceful. And beautiful. So, so beautiful. Even more beautiful than normal with her face relaxed and her lips parted slightly and her hair twenty times fluffier than during the day.

Their legs were tangled, their arms intertwined and trapped underneath each other. Amity didn’t let herself look at that too long in case it made her fall in love with Luz all over again. And maybe it was because she was fourteen and a complete emotional wreck, but waking up tangled in Luz Noceda made her kind of want to do it again every morning for the rest of her life.

Amity breathed quietly through her nose. She’d hate herself if she woke Luz up. Her right arm had lost all feeling, and her neck was starting to ache from craning over Luz, but that was fine. Discomfort was definitely a price she’d pay for _this_.

Luz shifted, nuzzling Amity’s neck. It made Amity choke a little, and tense up, and she tried to stay as still as possible until Luz stopped moving in the hope that maybe she’d go back to sleep. For a second, she thought it worked, but then Luz let out this sleepy “hm” sound and started pulling her arm away from Amity’s waist.

Amity let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Good morning!” Luz said. Her voice was chipper, as always, because that wasn’t the kind of thing about her that changed just because it was early in the morning. But her grin was lazy and her eyes were half-closed, and she was so pretty Amity’s heart might burst.

“Good morning,” Amity croaked. She cleared her throat. She was pretty sure her face was heating up again, because it always did around Luz. She hoped Luz hadn’t noticed.

“I moved in my sleep,” Luz said, as if just noticing her body was intertwined with Amity’s. Amity wasn’t sure how she was ignoring it. “Sorry, I’m restless.”

“It’s fine,” Amity said. And it really wasn’t, but it really was.

Luz’s eyes opened fully. The morning light streaming through the curtains made them look like solid, gleaming gold. All of a sudden, Amity was breathless.

“Ooh! I make _really_ good pancakes,” Luz said. She was speaking eagerly and inching even closer to Amity, if that was possible. Their faces were so close, now. Amity was going to combust. “Do you want pancakes?”

“Uh...”

“I’m making them!” Luz said. She pulled her other arm out from under Amity. She rolled away and stood up, hands on her hips. Amity felt...weirdly lonely, like she was just a half of something. Luz had been pulled out from underneath her and she wasn’t quite ready for it. 

“I’ll just take a shower, first.”

Luz skipped off to the bathroom while Amity rolled on her back. She stared at the ceiling, not having the energy to get up or get changed out of her pyjamas. Luz’s warmth still ghosted over her skin, the places where they’d touched burning, and Amity was sure she’d never be able to shake the phantom feeling of Luz in her arms until she’d go insane for wanting to touch her again.

The water started running. Amity pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. Luz was going to kill her, one day. She was sure of it.

The cooking process turned out to be kind of a mess. The whole thing ended with batter all over the walls, Hooty and King at war, and neither of them winning. The pancakes themselves were good, though, even if there weren’t that many of them, and they weren’t that big, and they were a little...well, crispy. Luz ended up with some batter smeared below her lip, which Amity pointed out instead of kissing it away.

Luz wiped it on the back of her hand. She reached her other hand out, and Amity’s heart skipped a beat—for a second, she thought Luz was aiming to brush her cheek, but instead, her hand landed on her shoulder. “Thanks, Amity. You’re the best.”

Amity laughed nervously.

The pancakes weren’t really that good. In fact, they were kind of inedible. But Luz liked them, and that made it worth it, so Amity took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments boost my serotonin


End file.
